godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Livie Collete
Livie Collete is a character introduced in God Eater 2 Rage Burst. She wears a red-hooded short cape, and she's the first character to use a Variant Scythe as the Blade part of her God Arc. She can use the God Arcs of other God Eaters in a process that involves forcefully adapting her body's Bias Factor to match that of the God Arc, an ability made possible by the existence of multiple Bias Factors within her. The process, however, causes her extreme pain and damages her body, making her need constant external Bias Factor injections, as revealed during the game's story. Biography Livie is introduced in a cutscene, dropping her God Arc and taking another one from an unnamed God Eater who's become infected in order to kill him. She is shown suffering a great deal of pain throughout the whole process, both physical (stemming from the rejection she experiences handling another person's God Arc) and mental (since she seems to see the God Eater's memories with his son). She is next seen in the Far East Branch, where she becomes a vital part of the exploration of the corrupted Spiral Tree thanks to her ability to become compatible with any God Arc, which is only boosted thanks to the Protagonist's Evoke Power: her bonding with Julius' Arc is essential for opening up a way to the inside of the Tree; whereas her bonding with Romeo's God Arc proves essential in controlling the chaotic Oracle activity that stopped Blood from further exploring the Tree. It is revealed during the story that her ability to wield multiple God Arcs stems from the fact that she was one of the kinds whom Rachel experimented on in the Magnolia Compass, and that she was apparently the best candidate for a Singularity until Julius arrived, which led Rachel to discard her. Eventually, she and Blood reach the top of the Tree and stop Rachel from tearing Julius from the Tree and causing the Eternal Destruction (an event where the Devouring Apocalypse destroys the world but doesn't rebuild it, due to having lost the Singularity), and together they use Romeo's Arc to Evoke his Blood Power and stop the Devouring Apocalypse. Eventually, Livie requests to be transferred to Blood, to which the Intelligence Center accepts. NORN Livie Livie Collete (18 y.o.) Joined Fenrir HQ in 2069. Born: November 5, Height: 168 cm A member of the Fenrir Intelligence Center. Undertakes the Intelligence Center's special assignments and serves as Director Feldman's bodyguard. Knows the attack patterns of many Aragami and employs a ruthlessly efficient fighting style that solely focuses on stopping the core. God Arc: Variant Scythe/Shotgun '' ''(Not Public Knowledge) Livie: 2 Has a body capable of accepting every Bias Factor and therefore is compatible with any God Arc. The Intelligence Center's "special assignments" involve the quick disposal of Feral God Eaters, which already number in the dozens. Currently working to become compatible with Julius's God Arc so the Spiral Tree investigation may proceed. '' ''God Arc: Long Blade/Assault Gun (Temp.) Livie: 3 The Oracle storm has shrouded the Spiral Tree ever since Operation Gateway, making it difficult to even approach it. However, Romeo's Blood Power exhibited some effect on the Oracle Cells, and Livie is working to become compatible with Romeo's God Arc. Having used so many God Arcs in rapid succession following Operation Gateway, her body shows more visible signs of deterioration than ever. Those deployed with her have been warned. '' ''God Arc: Buster Blade/Blast Gun (Temp.) Livie: 4 Passed through the Magnolia Compass orphanage, where Dr. Rachel's experiments made her body compatible with any God Arc. When she handles another God Eater's God Arc, her body violently attempts to reject it, the stress of which has the unfortunate effect of slowly draining her life. She is now being dosed with experimental P66 Bias Factor and her own God Arc is essentially the same construction as a third-generation God Arc. Livie: 5 Transferred to Blood in 2074 at her insistence. She has demonstrated superior combat skills and knowledge by performing a variety of roles from lone wolf to tactical support. When free, she volunteers to help not only God Eaters but Far East Branch staff, demonstrating incredible hospitality. Her Blood Power, Kindness, has awakened. God Arc: 3rd-Generation Variant Scythe/Shotgun Personality Livie is distant with most of the Far East at first, but when she opens up she becomes a very kind woman. Appearance Livie is a dark-skinned young woman with large black eyes and white hair, which she styles in a bob haircut with a single long braid falling below her chest. She uses a sleeveless, form-fitting purple shirt with a matching skirt, and she covers her head and upper back with a red hood. She wears black knee-high boots with red details, and black gloves. Her Armlet and most of her right forearm is covered with bandages used to cover the wounds she gets due to the rejection she experiences when wielding foreign God Arcs' Bias Factors. Character Relationships *Romeo Leoni - Her only friend back at Magnolia Compass. Livie initially rejected Romeo's attempts to befriend her, but his persistence eventually caused them to become friends. It is because of their friendship that Livie is willing to use his God Arc to further advance in the Spiral Tree, even if it physically harms her. *Isaac Feldman - Feldman is Livie's superior in the Intelligence Center. He cares deeply for her and sees her like a daughter. *Protagonist (God Eater 2) - Livie's teammate during the Spiral Tree's investigation and her eventual superior officer. It is with their help that Livie bonds to Julius' God Arc, and they are shown to be on good terms with each other. Trivia *She is the third non-player character to be shown able to wield another God Eater's God Arc; the first is Kota, who has "inherited" Tsubaki Amamiya's Mousy Blow and the second is Kanon who uses Marco Donath's God Arc. *She shares a similar design to Soma Schicksal, who once wore a dark blue hooded jacket in battle and has a similar dark skin tone with light straight hair. *At the 2014 TGS, Livie was first nicknamed "the erotic red riding hood." * She is the first NPC to use the Long Blade's Impulse Edge function, albeit in cutscenes only. * Livie's Blood Art is the Triangle Blood Art: Soul Eater. * Livie has a sewing machine and apparently enjoys using it. * After the events of Rage Burst, she is no longer able to use other God Eaters' God Arcs. See Also *Livie Collete/Character Episodes *Livie Collete/Advanced Information *Livie Collete/Gallery Category:Characters Category:God Eaters Category:God Eater 2 Rage Burst Category:Blood Category:Female Characters